The configurations of computing devices are ever increasing, from traditional desktop personal computers to mobile computing devices such as mobile phones, slate or tablet computers, and so on. Form factors employed by these devices may also vary greatly. However, conventional techniques to support external connections and different types of device components may limit the configurations and form factors that may be employed by these devices.
For example, connectors and other components located along device edges place constraints upon the size and thickness of a computing device. In particular, some edge components have a shape and size that limits the device in one or more dimensions. In order to achieve a sleek and relatively thin device, conventional connectors and components having thicknesses relatively close to the designed overall device thickness (e.g., z-depth) may have to be located entirely outside of the usable display area, such as within a bezel region. Doing so, though, increases the overall dimensions of the device and limits the amount of usable display area that may be provided by the device design.